


Gency Week #4

by Kuro118



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gency Week, Modern AU, Rating May Change, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro118/pseuds/Kuro118
Summary: Gency Week #4 is finally here!Get ready for a lot of fluff, a little bit of angst, but mostly Fluff™





	1. Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1 - Chocolate  
> Winter is that beautiful time when you'll get sick at least once (like me right now), so what is better than a hot chocolate to stay a little bit warm? But it won't be as easy as Genji thought...

It was supposed to be an easy task: go to the store, find Angela’s favourite Swiss chocolate powder and come back home to make a surprise for his girlfriend, sick in bed. It looked like that no store or market in Gibraltar had it, not even the biggest one outside the city, known for selling a lot of products from all the world.  
There were only three shops remaining, and Genji was getting close to one of them, hoping to find it, even in small quantity. So he found himself outside _Choco-world_ , one of the most famous chocolate shops in the city. As he went inside, he heard a bell chiming, announcing the arrival of a customer to the shop assistant, a middle-aged man with grey hair, some of it missing on the top of his head, that seemed to be busy on a phone call. Genji came closer to the counter, hoping that the man heard the bell and would turn his attention to him; but the owner kept speaking to the phone, not even excusing himself for the wait.  
He was an assassin, so he learnt that patience was a fundamental virtue in any case...but this was not, since it was almost closing time and he didn’t want to lose any of it. Genji first cleared his throat loudly to get his attention, then he said “Excuse me?” in a way that was impossible to ignore and, indeed, the shop owner turned around really fast, like he was caught stealing.  
“Oh, excuse me...ehm, sir?”  
“Yes, I’m not an omnic...”  
After saying that, the shop assistant looked at him like he said something weird, but he decided to let go to not bother the customer.  
“Anyway, how can I help you?”  
“I’m looking for a chocolate powder of a particular brand. Do you have it?” after he saying that, the cyborg took a little metal box from the pocket of his jacket and gave that to the man.  
He looked for the same box in the shelves on his back, but he couldn’t find it, so he turned around to give an apologizing look to Genji.  
“I’m really sorry, but I don’t have it!”  
Genji sighed and, after taking the box back, he went to the door to go to the next shop, not before saying something.  
“I want to give you an advice, by the way: buy a louder bell! Have a good evening!”  
  
Genji reminded himself the reason why he is searching for this particular chocolate and not another one, always Swiss.  
The week before, he and Angela stayed at home for an entire day after a particularly rough mission, as a prize for succeeding to accomplish it, and decided to drink a hot chocolate together on the couch. While sitting on it, he suddenly heard a metallic object hitting the ground and then a loud wail coming from Angela’s mouth and that was enough for him to jump from where he was sitting to rush and see what happened: his girlfriend was almost crying over the chocolate powder that bought from Switzerland some weeks ago, spilled on the floor.  
_“Kuso...Angela, you scared me. I thought you hurt yourself!”_ __  
_“I'm sorry, it's just...I haven't seen the carpet on the floor and I almost slipped. I left the box and it fell on the ground! Why have I opened it before putting it on the counter?”_  
“I'm really sorry, that chocolate was so good!”  
“I was already feeling its taste on my mouth…”  
“Why don't you go on the couch? I'll prepare a coffee and clean the floor!”  
He then took the box alter cleaning it, thinking that it was a good idea make a surprise for her and buy it and now it was the better moment: anyone would feel better by drinking their favourite beverage.  
Now there were only two shops left separating Genji from his mission, hoping that he would accomplish it.

The next shop was not far away from the previous one and the cyborg hoped that the shop assistant wouldn't make lose his time. _No clients, good_ he thought after opening the door and checking inside. The only shop assistant, a young girl in what looked like her early twenties, wasn't on the phone or busy, luckily, but she literally rushed towards him.  
“Hello, is there anything I can do to help you? Advices? Are you searching for something specific? Or maybe you want to taste something?”  
Genji immediately figured out the reason why she was so invasive: the shop had only a few clients and she didn't want to lose them, trying to keeping them close, not knowing that her behaviour didn't help too much.  
“I'm just looking for this kind of chocolate powder. Do you have it?”  
After searching it also in the storage room behind the counter, the cyborg received a negative answer even there. He sighed, his mission was becoming more difficult than a treasure hunt; but before going out, the assistant insisted on buying something.  
“We have plenty of chocolate powder from all over the world: South America, Japan, yesterday we had a big furniture from a famous Italian chocolate producer…”  
“Actually, my girlfriend eats only Swiss chocolate…”  
“There are a couple of Swiss brands too! I'm sure your girlfriend will like it!”  
“I'm sorry but I only want this one.”  
“Please, buy something! I know that I'm bothering you too much, but my manager said that he will fire me if I don't sell stuff. Take something else, even the cheaper one, but...please!”  
She was about to cry, Genji noticed. He was not so mean to let down someone, so he left the shop with a metal box, but with another brand of chocolate, always Swiss of course.  
_At least I have an alternative, if I can't find this damned powder…_ he thought.  
He checked the watch on his communicator and noticed that there were only 15 minutes left before the last shop closed and it was also a little bit far from where he was. But before he could shut the device off, he received a message, and it was from his girlfriend.

_19:45_

_Genji, where are you? It's almost dinner time and I'm hungry_

 

_19:45_

_I know, Angela. I forgot to buy something and it's not close to the Watchpoint_

 

_19:46_

_What is it?_

 

_19:46_

_I can't tell you right now, but I promise I will come back soon_

 

_19:46_

_I hope so. It's cold and dark here and I want the special soup that you cook!_

 

_19:47_

_Don't worry, when I'll come back I'll prepare what you want only to make you feel better! :*_

 

_19:47_

_I'll wait for you then. Love you <3 _

Even if this message exchange lifted up his spirit a little bit, he had to move quickly to the last shop and put an end to this really difficult treasure hunt. After bumping into two people and almost being run over by a car (he avoided it by sliding over the bonnet), he reached _Sweet Dreams_ one minute before closing time: in fact, inside there was the shop owner, an old lady in her 60s that seemed close to retirement, that was about to clean the floor before coming back home. She watched the man bursting through the door and panting heavily.  
“You look like you’ve just run a marathon, boy!” she said with a smirk  
“I’m sorry...but it’s an emergency...so I’ll make this brief!” Genji said, then he took some deep breaths to calm himself and also his heart that was beating loudly like a drum “Do you have this chocolate powder?”  
“No, and I’m sorry, also because it looks like you ran a lot to get here!”  
“Are you sure? Can’t you check in the storage room, in the shelves…”  
“My dear, I’m the only one who works this place, I know this shop like my pockets. If I had this, I would have known it!”  
Genji sighed: he spent hours by going through the entire city to not find what he wanted, even if not empty handed, but still a little bit sad that he didn’t manage to accomplish his mission.  
After saying goodbye to the lady, he went out of the shop and, not wanting to lose more time, took a taxi that brought him a few minutes away from the Watchpoint.

Genji opened the door of his and Angela apartment to find all dark and quiet. _She’s probably sleeping_ he thought, and in fact he found her slumped on the couch with a heavy blanket covering her entire body and a medicine on the coffee table. He touched her cheek lightly to not wake her up too suddenly, a pair of blue eyes opened slowly first with confusion and then in awe, feeling a lovely sight watching over her.  
“You finally came back.” she said with a low and husky voice, while taking a sitting position on the couch to make room for him.  
“I’m really, really tired right now. I feel like I came back from a weeks-long mission!” he said after literally throwing himself on it  
“You found what you were looking for?”  
“I wish I could say yes, because it was not something for me!”  
After saying that, she got close to him, to make him keep going.  
“Do you remember that Swiss chocolate powder that you spilled on the floor some weeks ago?” Angela nodded “Well, I spent the entire afternoon on looking for it but I came back with another brand, always Swiss. But I don’t know if you like it, a shop assistant made me…” the cyborg was interrupted with the feeling of her hands on the back of his neck that pressed the buttons to remove his faceplate. After putting it on the table, she kissed him on the cheek multiple times, lingering on the scars that decorated his face, then buried her face on his shoulder. They snuggle each other for a while, they both needed it.  
“I really appreciate the thought and all the efforts that you took to make a surprise to me, Genji, but you would have saved time and efforts if you had known that the products of that brand are only sold in Switzerland!”  
His face went red for the embarrassment, thinking about how stupid he was for not taking information before searching it. The doctor could see these feelings in his eyes and she immediately comforted him.  
“As I said, you don’t have to worry, I’m glad that you did this for me!” she said, then she took the box of chocolate that Genji bought “And this is my second favourite brand, so it wasn’t useless, after all!”  
They both laughed at that. He took her in his arms and proceeded to kiss the top of her head; his nose disappeared in her golden hair, smelling it and touching it, a habit that he had since they started their relationship. The couple stayed like that for another couple of minutes, until Angela heard her stomach grumble.  
“Do you want that soup?”  
“Of course! Then we will drink that hot chocolate together and watch a movie. Do you like this idea?” she said, looking at him in the eyes and smilin  
“As you wish, my angel!” he answered, returning the smile.


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2 - Snow  
> Modern AU! Most people are happy when there is a snowfall...but when it's a snow storm, not so much! Genji and Angela will find out why

“What do you mean that you can’t come back here for tomorrow?”  
“I’m really sorry, Genji, but there is a really terrible snow storm here and my flight has just been cancelled!”  
As to confirm what she said, Angela looked at the runway covered with a really thick layer of snow that could be seen from the inside of the airport.  
“Isn’t Switzerland a country ready for this kind of weather?”  
“Just because it’s common here, that doesn’t mean we are ready for _any_ kind of snow!”  
Genji sighed and watched for a moment the gift he bought for Valentine’s Day, the next day, that they were supposed to spend together since it was the first time they would celebrate since they became a couple...but it looked like that the odds were against them.

They met in Los Angeles, where Angela moved two years ago to take a pre-medical course in a college and Genji was working with his brother in their Japanese restaurant. Since both places were close, it was a matter of time for them to meet: it happened during her first year of college in a cold day of January, when her roommate Fareeha was convinced by her friend Lena to join her and her friends and have a dinner in a restaurant that had just opened. Angela needed to hang out a little bit after days of study to catch up on what she hadn’t done during Christmas holidays, spent in Switzerland with her family, so she accepted the invitation.  
The food was really good since the chef was a Japanese man that studied in one of the most important culinary schools in his home country, but who got Angela’s interest was the manager, that was working also as server that day: he surely was around their age, he was also handsome and nice, in fact they looked at each other multiple times and smiled. Of course this was noticed by her friends and they teased her after the dinner, much to her annoyance. But Angela couldn’t get him out of her head, causing her to distract during the study, even during some lessons; she never felt this for someone, how could she be infatuated by someone who met only briefly? There was only a solution to solve the mess that was in her head: go to the restaurant again and meet him. When she went there, not only Genji recognized her, but he also asked her to stay after his shift and talk a little bit, becoming their first date, and surely not the last. After months of pining, and a summer away from their homes, they reunited at the beginning of the her second year of college, when they finally confessed their love for the other and kissed for the first time, marking the beginning of their relationship.

So it was their first Valentine’s Day as a couple and, even if they were not fond of this festivity, they wanted to celebrate it properly with a dinner together at his home and spend the rest of the evening by watching a movie. Angela had to also go to Switzerland to meet her relatives for the anniversary of the death of her parents and then come back home in time and celebrate this special day with her boyfriend, but their plan was ruined by a strong snow storm that forced the airport to cancel all the flights from and to Zurich, meaning that she was now stuck there.  
“I wish I had the power to control the weather and let the sun shine and melt immediately all this snow so that I can come back home and spend time with you..."  
"But..."  
"But unfortunately I think that I have to wait until tomorrow!"  
" _Kuso_ , how can this happen just today?!"  
"Well, it seems that I'm not the only one whose plans have been ruined by this storm..." she said while looking at a girl that was speaking on the phone to her significant other and crying a lot.  
"What are you going to do now?"  
"Well, since my uncle and my aunt can reach me here due to the snow, I think I have to stay here all the night…”  
“Are you sure it’s safe? Do you have a blanket, proper clothes? Do I need to buy the ticket for the next available flight?”  
“Genji, don’t worry, I will be fine! It’s not the first time that something like this happens. I know how to deal with it!”  
She heard him sighing loudly. Hanzo let him take the day free to spent it with his girlfriend even if Valentine’s Day meant a lot of clients and more work to do, so it’s obvious that this meant that he had to work during all day and cover the shift that was supposed to do the day after. He was getting ready for the day but before going to work Angela called him to tell the bad news.  
“I know that I don’t need a specific day of the year to show how much I love you…” Genji said, making her smile and blush a little bit “But I was looking forward to spend it with you and making it special. After all, we both love to do silly couple stuff together!  
“I know, Genji, I know!” she said while laughing.  
They both stayed silent for a few minutes, like they were trying to figure out what to do next. Then the soon-to-be doctor reminded what her boyfriend said a few minutes before and came up with an idea.  
“Genji, how much time do you have before you go to work?”  
“One hour...but from your tone I can see that you have some kind of plan, so I can call Hanzo and gain more time!”  
“Perfect! Have you also already had breakfast?”  
“I was about to eat something before you called me, actually.”  
“Don’t do breakfast, cook something for lunch instead!”  
“I know what do you want to do” he said, smiling  
“Then call me again in an hour, so we’ll do this Valentine’s Day date earlier!”

The couple had an unusual date: with a sun shining on a part of the world and the snow hitting with its full violence in another one, the man ate his lunch at home, while the woman ate her dinner in a restaurant inside an airport, both seeing each other through the phone, talking about what they did during the last days, calling themselves with pet names and exchanging flirty lines between a bite and another. There was no physical contact, like hugs or kisses, but they saved that for when they would meet each other, to make the reunion more heartwarming than they had planned originally. They showed that their love could reach every place on this planet, maybe even the universe, and break down every obstacle that life put in their path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done anything for tomorrow's prompt because I had no other idea beside "kissing under the mistletoe" lol  
> So, I'm going to post a fic on this Thursday  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4 - Angel  
> Genji is in the middle of a snow storm in Himalayan mountains with a frozen body and a not-so-good mental state, trying to reach the Shambali temple. It takes an angel to fix this situation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say this: get ready for Angst™

He always wondered if his cybernetic parts were suitable for extreme weather like the one was facing now: Genji was also wondering why he listened that monk that he met a few weeks ago, why did he agree to go in the wild and dangerous Himalayan mountains, in the middle of this terrible snowstorm, and reach the temple that was supposed to be at the peak of those. Now he had the proof that his cybernetic parts  _ weren't _ fit for snow and temperatures below at least 20 Celsius but then he thought that maybe this was a blessing because if he had all of his human limbs, he would have been already dead. The proof was his still-human left arm: he couldn’t feel it anymore, probably it was so much frozen that they had to cut even it.  
__ That’s great, even if I get out alive I would lose the last good limb…  
Genji couldn’t see anything through the blizzard, not even the sun that was supposed to shine in the sky, or at least giving a sign of life through this real hell.  
__ Or maybe I lost track of time and now it’s evening…  
The cyborg was starving, thirsty and couldn’t think straight. He was trained to handle and survive in difficult situations, but looked like that Reyes didn’t taught him what to do if you are in the middle of a powerful snowstorm. The visibility was so low that he couldn’t even search for a refuge, like a cabin, or maybe a cave; start a fire wasn’t even an option, since the wind was so strong and cold that could overcome every heat source. His head was telling him that following that monk’s advice was a mistake, that he wouldn’t have survived. Maybe if he had turned around and came back from the village at the base of the mountain and at the beginning of the road to the temple, he would have waited there for the storm to calm down or maybe even leaving the place and go somewhere else that could be reached more easily. But since he didn’t know how much he walked, if he was more close to the village or the temple, he kept walking, hoping that he wasn’t too far from his destination.  
Unfortunately, he didn’t see the rock that was sticking out from the snow and he tripped on it, falling on the thick layer of snow and almost immediately being covered by it. He tried to get up and keep going, but none of his cybernetic limbs was responding and he could see on his visor that the OS was telling him that his robotic parts, but also human, were in critical condition.  
“Thanks, I didn’t know that!” he said bitterly.  
He ignored the alerts and used all the force remaining to get up and continue his path to the nowhere.  
After plenty of minutes, or hours, Genji didn't know how much time passed, he started to slow down, his steps becoming more shorter. He felt the life leaving his body agonizing slowly but his will made him continue his path: he went this far and he was not going to give up. But it lasted only ten minutes until he fainted and fell on the ground, almost immediately covered by the snow. He tried to get up again but he failed, feeling his body numb and not responding.  
__ Well, I guess this is the end. I knew that I should have died when Hanzo tried to kill me…  
And then he closed his mouth, exhaling his last, dying breath.

He suddenly woke up in the same point he fell, with all his forces returned in his body and the snowstorm no longer hitting him with all its full force.  
 __Am I dreaming...or have I died? But this is not how the heaven should look like...or maybe I’m this is not the heaven, but some kind of strange hell…  
Then he heard a loud voice calling for him, echoing through the mountains.  
“Genji!”  
At the beginning he didn’t recognized the voice, but then he heard it again: only one person can scream his name in a such beautiful way, almost singing.  
“Genji!”  
“Doctor Ziegler?!”  
“Genji, I’m here, behind you!”  
He turned around to see her in her typical cobalt blue robe and her white hat, bright wings and caduceus staff in her hands, floating from the ground like a real angel. How can’t she suffer the cold, Genji asked himself in his mind.  
“Doctor Ziegler, what are you doing here? Did you followed me?”  
“Genji, you have to wake up!” she said, with a concerning, almost desperate expression  
“Wha...but I’m already awake!” after saying that, he realized immediately his situation “I’m dreaming, is that true?”  
“Of course, do you really think that I would come here without proper clothes? I know that I’m Swiss but...” she concluded with a smirk  
“I...understand. So, you are here to tell me something before I leave the land of the living?”  
“You are not going to...Genji, if you wake up now, you are going to live. Listen to me, please!”  
“Why? Why should I keep living in this world? I’m not entirely human, people look at me like I’m some kind of...monster! Even omnics stare at me, asking themselves what strange creature I am!”  
“People don’t understand, but this is not a reason to…”  
“Have I also mentioned the phantom pain that I feel where my now missing limbs should be? The nightmares of that day? The rage and the thirst for vengeance that affect my soul every day? Do you really think I want to live like this?”  
He finally vented after years of keeping thoughts for himself, screaming so loud that he could feel his vocal cords aching. No one has ever seen him being so upset outside the battlefield and for reasons that weren’t killing people and protecting his comrades. Angela witnessed his venting with a sad expression, staying silent all the time and not wanting to interrupt him even if she strongly disagreed with what Genji thought about himself.  
“Why do you even care, actually? Have you come here, on the verge of my death only to tell me the same old story that life is beautiful or worth living even after all the bad things that happened to me?!” he stopped for a moment, realizing something “No, I know why you are trying to persuade me. You are the one that healed me so you want me to stay alive and not let your time spent to heal me wasted!”  
This was enough for Angela to shut him up and answer properly.  
“STOP, FOR GOD’S SAKE!” she screamed so loud that Genji felt it in his bones, even if he was in a dream.  
“How can you even think that this is what I think about you?! Do you really believe that I want you to keep living because you were my patient and not because I care about you?!”  
“But…”  
“Not to mention the other people you met in Overwatch! Jesse, that always covered your back in the battlefield and outside? Commander Reyes, who trained you, gave a purpose and also made sure you were settled down properly? Lena, that helped you with your training a lot of times, when you said that it was a real challenge fighting with her? Winston? Captain Amari? Reinhardt? I’m not saying that you should consider us a new family, but is that possible that none of us made your life a little bit happier?”  
Her slight sad voice made him think about all the years spent in the organization: his soul was so devastated by all those bad feelings that he didn’t care about what the other people thought about him; he always tried to not be close with them as much as possible because he wasn’t in the mood to make new friends and also because he didn’t want them to know him better and feel disgusted by him...but was that the right thing to do?  
Genji was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t see Angela getting close to hug him tightly.  
“I know that I should have done more to make you feel better with yourself and I hope you can forgive me for this. But please, don’t think that no one cares about you...that I don’t care about you. You went through a lot of bad things and they damaged you to a point that no human being should ever feel. And I repeat that you are a human being, no matter how much metal covers your body, how much flesh remains in your body or how many scars can be seen on your skin...you are Genji, not a former agent of Overwatch or the prince of Shimada clan, just...Genji! You can be whoever and do whatever you want and neither your family or your past can judge you or define your person!”  
After this speech, the cyborg did something that he didn’t do from a long time, maybe years: crying. Those weren’t silent tears, like he did when he was almost killed by his brother or when he saw himself in the mirror after all the surgeries: he sobbed loudly. Angela tightened her arms around him to give him comfort and then feel his muscled arms return it.  
They didn’t know how much time they passed like this but they had to separate because she reminded herself the reason why she was there: Genji had to wake up and come back to the living world.  
“Genji…” she said while caressing his cheek  
“I know, I have to wake up...but I don’t know how!”  
“Let me help you with this, just stay in front of me!”  
He did as she said, then waited. Her yellow wings suddenly spread and shined and, when she raised her hand, a yellow aura started to form on it. He knew what was about to happen, also because he felt life coming back in his limbs, but also a new energy, something that he never felt before. This was his new beginning.  He knew that it took time to heal his wounded soul and, maybe, when he would wake up, the reality would struck him and try to take him down. But now that he knew that someone got his back, even far away from where he was, things would have been different from now.  
“HEROES NEVER DIE!”

Genji woke up in a warm, little room, lying in a real bed and not in the freezing snow like some time ago. His limbs were still a little bit numb, but the little heater beside the bed was making him already feel better. Then the door opened up to reveal the monk that he met and convinced him to come here almost at the cost of his life.  
“You are finally awake. You slept so much that I thought you were in a coma.”  
He didn’t know how to respond, was it because he felt also his mechanical jaw sore or because a lot happened in the last hours.  
“As I appreciate that you accepted my invite, you could have waited for the storm to calm down. We found you in time because someone from the village told me that you had left while the storm was about to begin. We have been lucky: if we had found you a little bit later, you would have been died before reaching the temple.”  
“So...that means...”  
“Yes, you are at the Shambali temple! But right now you need to rest, since you are still cold. Now I have to go, but I’ll make sure to send you some food. Do you eat normal human food or something for…”  
“I can eat...normal food...thanks.”  
“You’re welcome!”  
As he said that, he turned around but before floating to the door he turned his head a little bit to talk to him one last time.  
“You were screaming in your sleep, I’m curious to know who is this angel you were calling for. But later!”  
He then got out of the room and closed the door and Genji took the opportunity to rest properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my longest and most loved work, because it's about a subject that I really care about: mental health issues. We all know that Genji left Overwatch in a mental state that they were supposed to treat and probably he was on the edge of it when he had gone.  
> Untreated mental health issues can bring dangerous consequences that, unfortunately we witness almost every day, and it is also because there aren't enough efforts to inform about this argument. This makes me really angry!
> 
> Shout out to all the people that are dealing with mental health issues or know other that suffer: even if society makes you think so, you are not alone!


	4. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in the middle of the Russian storm, the Overwatch agents are trying to get comfortable while waiting for their transport. Mercy wants that Genji stays as warm as possible...and also get some warmth from him!

The bitter cold of the Russian winter hit the Overwatch squad with its full force, sending them chill till their bones and making them tight their grip on the heavy jackets on their bodies. They were trapped in a building in the middle of the nowhere, covered by the snow that didn’t seem to melt until the next months, the mission that was supposed to give them important intel about Talon didn’t come to anything, but there was something worse that put them in that situation: the Orca that should have brought them back to the Watchpoint in Gibraltar had a malfunction that prevented it from taking off, maybe due to the snowfall that stopped only a moment before the end of the mission. Only Zarya and Mei were not shaking from the cold, since one was Russian herself and used to really cold temperatures and the other someone who worked for years in the middle of Antarctica. Of course it was “the freezing duo”, as McCree called them, that took the things in their own hands.  
“Thankfully, the Orca is almost full geared for a situation like this. I say almost because there are only six sleeping bags when _we are eight_!” Mei said, raising her voice at the end and facing Jack, the person who led this mission “I suggest to the people that will get the biggest sleeping bags to share them with someone. Obviously you will decide who will be with you, but please, don’t do anything because we will be in the same room!” after saying that, McCree giggled almost silently.  
“We have enough food to survive during the night and we are going to distribute equally and based on the amount you should have!” said Zarya, opening a box almost as big as her weapon and pulling out its content and giving it to everyone, while Mei was giving them water bottle. The Russian woman stopped in front of Genji, unsure if she should have given him some food due to his situation.  
“Uhm, do you need it or?...”  
“Yes, my stomach is still intact like many other organs!”  
“If you say so…” after saying that, Zarya gave some food to Genji.  
The cyborg knew that the former soldier wasn’t really fond of him and he completely understood her position: omnics ruined her homeland and killed her family, her friends and comrades, so she was very reluctant to approach everything that looked machine-like. When they were on the battlefield she never refused his help, especially in difficult situations, but he knew that she didn’t trust him so much like the other Overwatch agents due to his condition. This hurt him a little bit, even if he accepted it.  
After the makeshift dinner, Tracer succeeded to contact them and said that she would have reached them with a new air transport the next day, so they had to stay there for night, as predicted. All they had to do now was going to sleep, even if sleeping in those bags where outside there was a temperature that was way below zero was a challenge. After an hour everyone was sleeping peacefully, or at least trying to, because McCree was snoring so loudly that the light sleepers wanted to shut his mouth...or even kill him.

Mercy woke up in the middle of the night. Luckily, it was not because of a bad dream, like most of the times, but because she was thirsty. She took to the bottle that was right next to her and drank from it, then she suddenly heard a shifting noise behind her and she was surprised to see Genji sitting and leaning on the wall, not even sleeping. He was only covered by what it seemed like a heavy blanket, taken from the Orca as well.  
“Genji?” she called him with a low voice to not wake up the others.  
The light of his helmet suddenly lit up and he turned his head towards the doctor.  
“Doctor Ziegler, did you call me?”  
“Yes. Why aren’t you in a sleeping bag? Jesse kicked you out?”  
“No, it’s just...I don’t want to disturb anyone. Sleeping close to a cyborg is not really that comfortable so…  
“Aren’t you cold? Even if we are inside this building there is still a really low temperature. It’s not safe for you!”  
“Don’t worry, thanks to this blanked but, most of all, the thermoregulation system I’m pretty fine…”  
“I know, but you are not supposed to sleep like that!” after saying that, she moved a little bit in her sleeping bag to make room for him “Come here, it’s large enough to both of us!”  
“Are you sure about that? I don’t want to invade your space only for my sake, I swear I will be fine even like this!”  
“I won’t sleep until you come here with me!”  
It was enough to persuade him to join her in her “bed”. Genji took off first his faceplate and then the helmet, then slipped inside the bag; he had been careful to not take too much space, since he didn’t want her to get too much uncomfortable in that bag that was already narrow.  
“Good night, then!” she said, closing her eyes  
“Good night, doctor Ziegler!”  
He had to admit that it was better than staying sat wearing a heavy blanket: he immediately felt a sensation of warmth spreading through his body, even in his cybernetic limbs. He still believed that nothing would have happened if he had been in the room and not in the bag, and he also got used to sleep in difficult environment without all the known comforts, but the fact that he was sharing the “bed” with doctor Ziegler also improved the situation. An hour passed and Genji woke up because said doctor was moving nervously on her place, a distressed expression was on her face. _A bad dream?_ the cyborg thought. He wanted to comfort her and chase her demons away, but at the same time he didn’t want to wake her up. He didn’t have to do anything because she woke up with a start, gasping almost loudly and looking at him directly in his eyes, noticing a slight concerned expression on his scarred face.  
“Genji…”  
“Bad dream?”  
“Yes, the usual. The Zurich headquarters, Gabe turning into Reaper…  
“I’m here if you want to talk about.”  
“I know and I really appreciate...but I don’t want to keep you up and deprive you of some sleep because I need comfort after a bad dream like a child.”“That would be a pleasure!” he said, smiling  
“I’m kidding, just...can I hug you for a little bit?”  
At that question, Genji blushed really hard at the thought of having doctor Ziegler so close to him. He didn’t know from where he took the courage to say yes. Angela approached him and moved a little bit to get comfortable without bothering him too much for the night.  
“You know, your thermoregulation system works really well because I feel like I’m lying in front of a fireplace!”  
At that, his shoulder steamed and hissed almost loudly. This was way better than any kind of warmth he ever felt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit late, but in the end I managed to finish and post it!nThis is my last submission for Gency Week, I had something in mind for the last two but I didn't had time to write :(  
> Since I like the idea that came in my mind, maybe I'll write it later and obviously post it!  
> I want to thank you for spending a few minutes in reading my work, I hope you liked them :D  
> See you next time. Merry Christmas to everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to publish the other prompts here without creating others!  
> Hope you will like my works!


End file.
